


Warriors: Rising Sun: New Allegiances (WIP, 4 Chapters so far)

by Cloverspirit



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloverspirit/pseuds/Cloverspirit
Summary: This is the story of Littlepaw and his friends, Darkpaw and Lightpaw. The StreamClan is under the attack of a murder, and the Clan will fall apart if they're not caught. Littlepaw is developing his powers, and seeing visions of a fatal battle. When the murderer get stronger and an outside force starts to attack, will Littlepaw be able to defend StreamClan?(I would recommend reading this in 'Entire Work' mode, which you can enable by clicking the 'Entire Work' button up at the top of the screen :D )(Also the prologue is the shortest chapter if you dislike the shortness of it)





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iceheart101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheart101/gifts).



The wind blew furiously as Blazestar lay down in her sandy den. She closed her eyes as the wind whistled outside. Her sharp hearing picked up the angry yowl of the middle-aged warrior Goldenpelt. “Great StarClan, is the wind so loud tonight?” She lay in her den with her eyes half-closed for what seemed like moons. Finally, as a flash of lightning crossed the dark clouded sky, sleep finally washed over the ThunderClan leader. She found herself atop a large cliff, that looked like a part of a mountain. The sky above was dark, but also seemed to be filled with light. The wind was blowing harder each second; Blazestar had to sink her claws deep into the ground to keep from being blown away. “ Could this be my first dream from StarClan as a leader?” she murmured gently to herself . Blazestar spotted three other cliffs like her own, what seemed 10 fox-lengths away. She narrowed her eyes and could barely make out shapes sitting upon the other cliffs. Then, the golden light that shined from the dark clouds seemed to erupt. A large circular hole had seemed to be punched through the clouds, and the gold light streamed through. Four cats emerged; one StarClan cat from each Clan. They seemed to float like the power of the wind was in their paws. The tallest cat, who was a dark tabby tom, floated down and landed in front of Blazestar. Blazestar looked over the tom’s shoulder to see that the other StarClan cats had floated in few tail-lengths behind and above the muscular tom. Blazestar suddenly remembered that tom that stood in front her. She had just been a kit back in nursery; her siblings and her were just Blazekit, Fernkit, and Owlkit then. She had a vision of when her mother escorted them out of the nursery to sit vigil for the tabby tom the day that he died. The old deputy Strongpelt stood in front of her, beaming at the young leader. “Y-your Strongpelt, aren’t you?” asked Blazestar, curiosity in her voice. Strongpelt nodded, and continued. He suddenly raised his voice, and began to speak. Blazestar realized that she was right; it was time she was going to receive her first prophecy. “When smallest emerges from the stream, with the dark and the light by their side, strength will flourish for all.” Strongpelt said, his voice ringing and echoing as if they were in a cave instead of cliffs above the clouds. Blazestar couldn’t believe it; what could this prophecy possibly mean? There was a bright flash of lake-blue light and Blazestar awoke in her own den with a jolt. “Thank you, Strongpelt.” she murmured. She sleepily walked over to the den door and poked her head out. She stepped out of the den onto the ledge, and burst of sunlight hit her. She took a deep breath and yowled. “Cats of StreamClan: I have received my first prophecy as Clan leader!”


	2. Chapter 1

Littlekit blinked away the sleep from his eyes. His brother, Birchkit and sister Lavenderkit, were snoozing the light of dawn away, along with his friend Eaglekit. My littermates wouldn’t get up before sunhigh for a piece of fresh-kill, he thought to himself. They’ll never be warriors that way! Before he went outside, he looked around the den one more time and noticed his friend Blackkit was missing. He stepped outside and felt the warm rays of dawn on his small pelt. He smelled the fresh flowers and feeling of grief swept through him as he remembered his mother. The loss of their mother, Rosesong, had been particularly hard for the kits. The medicine cat apprentice, Sparrowpaw, constantly told them they were lucky to survive the wave of greencough that had swept through ThunderClan like a crashing wave and killed their mother. Sparrowpaw always sounded slightly annoyed when he said it. He looked around camp and spotted Blackkit, who was already poking her paw at a puddle from the rain last night. She spotted Littlekit emerging from the nursery , and ran over, “Hi Littlekit!” she said excitedly. “Oh, hi Blackkit! I was wondering where you went!” Littlekit explained to his best friend. “What do you want to do this morning?” the black she-cat asked. “Let’s see if there’s anything we can practice our hunting crouch in camp, ” he said, “We’re going to be 6 six moons soon!” Littlekit was happy that his friend and his friend’s brother Eaglekit were born within a moon of Littlekit and his siblings, so that they would be apprentices together. Blackkit giggled, and pointed her tail towards a moth that was fluttering in camp near the fresh-kill pile. Littlekit crouched down and started stalking toward the moth, “You go, Littlekit!” Blackkit called. Littlekit jumped up and sprang at the moth; catching it in his extended claws. Unfortunately, he landed right in the fresh-kill pile, and caused a commotion. The elder, Goldenpelt, stepped outside from the elder’s den. “What happened out here?” she asked, her eyes burning with fake anger and amusement. Blackkit looked guiltily at Goldenpelt. “W-We were j-just trying to practice our hunting m-moves!” said Blackkit nervously to Goldenpelt. The elder just laughed and smiled at the two kits. “Aren’t you guys supposed to get your apprentice ceremony soon?” she asked. “In one moon we will!” answered Littlekit brightly. She nodded, and padded back into the elder’s den. Suddenly, Littlekit saw the deputy, Cloverspirit, leap up onto the leader’s ledge and yowl for the dawn patrol. A few warriors, including Dawnblossom and Seedsky, emerged with tired but happy looks on their faces. Blackkit, smiling, turned to Littlekit. “Let’s practice our stalking skills and follow the dawn patrol!” said she excitedly. Littlekit’s eye lit up as he agreed. The two kits lept into a bush that was right of the edge of camp. They watched as Cloverspirit and her dawn patrol left camp. “C’mon!”squeaked Littlekit to his best friend. “Bet I will be a better stalker than you!” Blackkit said, sneaking after Cloverspirit and the dawn patrol. “No you won’t!” squealed Littlekit. He followed her, and the wind began to pick up. Small bits of twig and dust blew in their faces as they crouched low, following the patrol. Blackkit coughed, spitting dust out of her mouth. Littlekit threw her an anxious glance, for Cloverspirit and Dawnblossom had both pricked up their ears and exchanged a glance. The two kits felt the heat on their pelts fade, as the little sun that broken through the clouds was covered again, making the forest appear darker. Littlekit suddenly felt nervous; they couldn’t see as well anymore. What if they lost the patrol, and never came home? Blackkit didn’t seem nervous though; why should he? Littlekit forced himself to go forwards, trailing behind his friend. Blackkit turned around to tell Littlekit something, and she barely opened her mouth when she stepped on a large stick. The crack shattered the eerie silence. Dawnblossom suddenly turned around, and leapt towards them. “What in the name of-” she said, for she had been expecting a vole or bird, not two kits, squealing with nervousness. Littlekit swore the whole forest could hear his heart beating, faster and faster. Dawnblossom called behind her, “We got two kits that followed us from camp!” Silence followed, before the deputy answered, “Which kits? Graywing’s?”, her voice echoing through the trees. “One of them is. The other is one of- one of Rosesong’s.” Dawnblossom’s voice cracked slightly as she mentioned her sister’s name. Cloverspirit dashed over, looking slightly furious. “You two are old enough to know not to sneak out of camp, your apprentice ceremony is one moon! When Blazestar hears about this-” The deputy was cut off by a pale white she-cat with ginger stripes and spots along her pelt. The sun’s rays seem to break through the clouds as she padded over. Their leader, Blazestar, stood in front of them. “Hear about what?” she asked, smiling. “These two kits snuck out of camp! They’re old enough to know better. I can’t believe the ignorance they are showing right now, if I were leader, I would postpone your apprentice ceremony!” snapped the deputy. Littlekit always admired Cloverspirit, but he guessed even your idols can fill you with fear and anxiety. Blazestar’s brown eyes flicked towards Blackkit and Littlekit. “Come.” she said, with a tone that expressed few emotion. Blackkit looked slightly excited, but Littlekit could barely move his paws to go after the leader. He trudged behind Blackkit as they padded back to camp, trying not to make eye contact with her. How? How could I let her convince me this was a good idea? he thought to himself, as he pushed through the bushes, into StreamClan camp. The chatting and happy buzz of camp seemed to slowly disperse as Blazestar led the two kits through camp and up to her den. Littlekit could feel the hot gaze of Blackkit’s mother Graywing on him and his friend, as they climbed up to their leader’s den. Littlekit’s muscles stiffened as they entered Blazestar’s den. “Now- can you tell me what you were doing?” asked the leader gently facing towards the kits. “Practicing our stalking skills, to get a headstart for when we are apprentices!” said Blackkit excitedly. Littlekit nodded, hoping the leader found this a good explanation. Blazestar nodded, and said, “You did this, despite knowing not to leave camp?” she asked. The two kits nodded, looking at the floor. Blazestar sighed, and flicked her tail. “It’s barely dawn, I think you two should get some rest, and we’ll talk more about this situation later.” sighed their leader, flicking her tail to dismiss them. “I still have to decide which cats to take to Gathering.” Blazesatr murmured, following them out of the den. Blackkit scrambled back over to the nursery excitedly, to tell her brother what he missed out on. Littlekit slowly followed, noticing Blazestar approaching Cloverspirit to talk to her about the Gathering. Littlekit noticed Blackkit being pulled aside and scolded by her mother, and his brother Birchkit padding out of the nursery. He took in the scent of the fresh new-leaf air, and watched as the medicine cat apprentice Sparrowpaw was sent off by Owlpool to fetch some herbs. Though he got in trouble, it was nice outside. He crawled into the nursery, where Lavanderkit was somehow still sleeping in. Littlekit laid down next to her, and sighed. He felt himself drift off into sleep, the breeze blowing gently into the nursery.


	3. Chapter 2

The wind picked up as Littlekit stood upon a large hill, overlooking a valley. He saw six cats, traveling together; two apprentices, two younger warriors, and two older looking warriors. Littlekit could barely make out some light, and noticed it was coming from the apprentices. They looked sort of alike and around the same age, probably littermates. They looked at each other, seeming to speak without opening their mouths. From the far side of the group, walking slightly in front, was one of the older warriors. Instead of emitting light like the apprentices, he seemed to emit shadows, making the area around him darker. The moonlight shone down on them, as they padded closer towards his cliff. The stars started to grow brighter, and eventually they became so bright that Littlekit could no longer see the traveling cats. His view went white, and he woke up in his own nest. It had only been a dream. Maybe from StarClan? he thought, but it seemed unlikely. A moon had passed since Littlekit and Blackkit were caught following the dawn patrol. Blazestar had ended up giving them a stern scolding, but no punishment. Littlekit stretched, before realizing that he was the only one left in the nursery besides Fernlight, who had moved into the nursery three sunrises ago. Lavenderkit rushed into the nursery. “Hey, Littlekit. You slept in late,” said his sister quickly, “By the way, where has Birchkit gone?” Littlekit frowned. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since he got went to the medicine cat den for the thorn he got in his pad.” he said. “He probably just went to bed late and got up early.” It didn’t sound like the Birchkit he knew. His brother was usually asleep before Littlekit and Lavenderkit got back to the nursery. He could Lavenderkit was thinking the same thing, by the look on her face. “Why do you need him anyway?” said Littlekit, his voice slightly cracking when he realized Birchkit was probably missing.   
Lavenderkit laughed. “You mouse-brain, our apprentice ceremony is today!”  
Littlekit almost screamed with excitement. Between his weird dream, and waking up to a disappearing Birchkit, he had totally forgotten about one of the most important days in his entire life. He burst out the nursery door, almost knocking over Lavenderkit. What he saw was not what he expected, not what camp was normally like. Blazestar’s den was a small cavern by a ledge, looking over StreamClan camp. The ledge is where Blazestar sat when she had an announcement to make, like a warrior or apprentice ceremony. Below this ledge, Blazestar was sitting on the smooth grass of camp, talking to a group of three cats; Cloverspirit, Silentstrike, and Seedsky, the best trackers in StreamClan. The happiness that had momentarily distracted him from Birchkit vanishing had disappeared just like Birchkit had. Blackkit came up behind him, a sad smile on her face. “I know you might be scared that Birchkit is gone-.” she began, but Littlekit cut her off. “No. I bet he’s okay,” he said, a bit harsher than he meant. Blackkit’s sympathy no longer remained, just annoyance. “You should be just a little less grumpy. We’re all gonna be apprentices!” she said. Littlekit nodded, watching Blazestar flick her tail and give instructions to the selected trackers to find Birchkit. Cloverspirit headed toward the direction of NightClan, while Silentstrike and Seedsky padded off together towards the beach and SandClan. Littlekit realized his brother might be in danger. What if he’s hurt, or in serious danger? he thought. A wave of panic swept through him, and the more he thought about the dangers of Thunderpaths and other Clans, the more worried he got. Then he realized a small rock was just floating there, beside him. The instant he stopped worrying to notice the floating rock, it smacked back down the soft grass of StreamClan camp. Blackkit was chatting with Eaglekit and Lavenderkit, giving him looks every once in a while that said ‘Get your flea-brained butt over here!’ Littlekit followed the instructions of the burning glare of his friend. Giving one last glance at the stone, he padded over to the small chatting group of kits. “What if he never comes back? He was my best friend!” wailed Eaglekit, who might have been closer to Birchkit than Littlekit himself. “Everything is going to be just fine.” he said, but right after he said it, he could not bring himself to believe the words he said were true. Littlekit sighed, and gently thought about the dream last night. Did it mean something? He saw Owlpool sorting herbs; if this WAS a dream from StarClan, would she know at least a little about it. Later, he thought, I’ll talk to Owlpool later. After comforting Eaglekit a bit more, Littlekit turned to Blackkit. “Apprentices!” he said, and Blackkit responded with, “I can’t believe we’re becoming apprentices today, I feel as if I have been waiting forever.” Littlekit felt exactly the same, and talking would keep his mind off the dream, so he said, “Who do you want as a mentor?”   
Blackkit thought for a moment, before saying, “Obviously Blazestar, but since my chances are probably not very high with that, either Dawnblossom or Silentstrike.” Littlekit nodded. “Same here, but I think I would rather have Nightpelt than Silentstrike.” Blackkit nodded, and said, “Just not Mousescar.” Littlekit giggled in agreement. Suddenly, Blazestar leapt onto Leader’s Ledge. She stood tall, the sun breaking through the clouds once more. “We are postponing the apprentice ceremonies until tomorrow, since Birchkit is still-er-missing. We do though, have one warrior ceremony. Icepaw, step forwards.” she meowed, her words echoing through the camp like an owl’s call. Blazestar’s amber eyes shone with determination.  
“I, Blazestar, leader of StreamClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” The leader spoke with complete confidence. Icepaw, a gleam in her eyes, replied, “I do.”  
Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Iceheart. StarClan honors your speed and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StreamClan,” Blazestar finished. All of StreamClan took up in cheering the newest warrior’s name. Littlekit and Blackkit joined in with the yelps of “Iceheart, Iceheart!” before sighing. “I guess our apprenticeship will have to wait on Birchkit getting lost.” he muttered to Blackkit. “I guess so,” was the reply.


	4. Chapter 3

When Littlekit awoke the next morning, Birchkit was still missing. Blazestar had even traveled to see Twigstar and Snakestar to see if anyone in their Clan had seen Birchkit, but he seemed to have vanished into thin air. Littlekit felt an uneasy feeling in his paws, like he was about to experience something bad, but maybe it was just the second dream he had seen about the traveling group of cats. This time, he was perched in a tree of some kind. The apprentices were still glowing, but instead of being towards the back, the she-cat apprentice had taken the lead of the group, with the darker-furred apprentice following behind her. The older warrior, who was still emitting dark shadows instead of light, was more towards the back a scowl on his face. Littlekit had realized that tree he was in was the climbing training tree on the edge of StreamClan territory, and the traveling cats were heading towards it. Before he could think another thought, he had woken up from the strange vision. He had forgotten to talk to Owlpool the night before about his first dream. Well, he thought, now I have two crazy dreams to talk about instead of one. Maybe I’ll just keep it to myself, since stupid kits usually don’t get dreams from StarClan. The more he thought about it, the angrier he felt. How could he, a kit who just about to be apprenticed, be any use to StarClan? After scolding himself, he realized the rocks around were floating. He blinked, and they dropped. Littlekit slowly walked outside, where all the other kits being apprenticed that day were all ready in a little cluster. He noticed Blazestar was already on Leader’s Ledge. “You’re late!” hissed his sister. “Sorry.” he muttered softly. Blazestar looked tired, knowing she had a lot of ceremonies to do. She opened her mouth to speak when Cloverspirit yelped, “We didn’t get a dawn patrol sent out this morning since we were looking for Birchkit, so I want Redflame, Lionstorm, Seedsky, and Fernlight to patrol the borders while we do this ceremony.” The selected warriors bowed their to the deputy and set out towards the border with SandClan. Blazestar shot a quick glance at Cloverspirit, which Littlekit couldn’t read, before speaking. “We, on this fine day, have four kits that have reached the age of six moons. Lavenderkit, please step forwards.” she meowed. Lavenderkit speed-bolted over beneath Leader’s Ledge, the most excited he had ever seen her. Lavenderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lavenderpaw. Your mentor will be Dawnblossom. I hope Dawnblossom will pass down all she knows on to you.” Both Dawnblossom and Lavenderpaw had excited looks on their faces when the StreamClan leader said this. “Dawnblossom.” said Blazestar, and the young warrior stepped forwards. Instead of listening to Blazestar’s final words though, Littlekit was thinking about his brother. “Eaglekit!” called Blazestar, and he stepped forwards, trembling. Littlekit watched as Eaglekit was apprenticed to Mousescar, a grumpy elder-aged cat. “I feel so bad for him.” muttered Littlekit, for no kit wanted to have Mousescar as their mentor. Blackkit nodded. “Littlekit!” called Blazestar, and Littlekit felt pride and anxiety crash over him. He padded carefully underneath the ledge, and listened to Blazestar as she said, “Littlekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Littlepaw. Your mentor will be Cloverspirit. I hope Cloverspirit will pass down all she knows on to you. Cloverspirit, come forward. Cloverspirit, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Lakestar, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and brave. You will be the mentor of Littlepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him.” Littlepaw couldn’t believe it; his mentor was going to be the deputy! He ran and over touched noses with Cloverspirit. He could see excitement in her green eyes. “Blackkit!” called Blazestar, and his best friend stepped forwards. “Blackkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you-” she was cut off by something. Littlepaw saw everycat’s head turn, and when he looked as well, he saw the patrol had returned with a group of strange cats. He wondered where he had seen these apprentices and warriors before, before it hit him. These were the cats he had seen in his visions! Littlepaw wanted to scream, but he held it in. He suddenly realized the she-cat apprentice was looking directly at him. He smiled at her, hoping that he could talk to her and her littermate to tell them that he had seen them in a vision, but the she-cat just quietly gasped and turned to her brother. Something told Littlepaw that this was, indeed, a strange group of cats. The she-cat apprentice smiled back, sort of sheepishly, so he looked up at the clouds, wishing Blackkit was beside him instead of getting her ceremony interrupted. After this moment of silence, Blazestar spoke. “Lionstorm, who are these cats you brought with you?” Lionstorm paused, then said, “We found them in our territory near the border with SandClan. They claim they were just passing through and that they didn’t know it was our territory.” Littlepaw was trembling with excitement. He kept glancing at the patrol, especially the apprentices, to see how they reacted with every word. He noticed the darker-furred apprentice muttered something with Lionstorm’s words, but he couldn’t make it out. The older warrior who was causing shadows in his dreams glared at the apprentice. Blazestar raised her head slightly, and said, “Very well.” She turned her head towards the older warriors in the group of strange cats. “Who is your leader?” she asked, her tone neutral. The group of cats fidgeted for a moment, Littlepaw guessed they were trying to figure out who should take claim as leader. Finally, the she-cat apprentice stepped forwards, and said more confidently then he expected, “I am.” Blazestar looked surprised, and only paused for a second before saying, “You are leader of this group, so I think I may ask you why you lead your group to us. We are a Clan, which you may not know about.” Littlepaw had the feeling though that this wasn’t the first Clan they’ve run into. The leader looked back at the cat Littlepaw assumed was her brother, before turning back around. She meowed, “We were sent by our Clan leader Smokestar. He received a prophecy, and NightClan told Smokestar for a group of cats to go beyond the Moon Cave and learn what we can about it.” Blazestar blinked, and Littlepaw guessed she hadn’t guessed that they were Clan cats. “So you have come to StreamClan because of this prophecy sent by-er-NightClan?’ she asked. Cloverspirit was sitting on Deputy’s Stone, lashing her tail, obviously wanting to say something. Either Blazestar didn’t notice or ignored the deputy. Blazestar nodded. “If you don’t mind, I would like to later speak to you about this prophecy. In the meantime, introduce yourselves. Lionstorm and Cloverspirit may show you the visitor’s den.” she said. Hearing her name, Cloverspirit leapt off Deputy’s Stone. Littlepaw tried to make his way over to the she-cat, but right before he could Cloverspirit said to him in what he believed was an attempted whisper (but Cloverspirit was a loud cat), “I don’t want you talking to these cats until we know they’re safe.” she said, and Littlepaw attempted to protest. Cloverspirit walked over by Lionstorm. Littlepaw frowned, and tried to continue walking over to her until Cloverspirit gave him what was known across the Clan as the “death glare.” He bit his tongue, wondering what to do. He HAD to talk to her, it’s why StarClan sent him that vision. He tried to make eye contact with the she-cat, but the older “shadow tom” was glaring at her. Wow, this is one big glare circle. he thought irritably. Suddenly, he heard a voice inside his head saying, 'Can we talk later? When nobody is around to hear us?' Littlepaw jumped. No cat had opened their mouths, could this be communicating by thought? The question now was, who had said it? He also heard the same voice say 'Whoops.' Littlepaw thought, 'I thought random levitating rocks was bad, now there’s voices inside my head. Wait, can they hear my thoughts?' Littlepaw heard a different voice saying faintly, 'Well, you should respond to the kind little tom.' Littlepaw was freaking out now. He heard the original voice saying, 'I’m Lightpaw, and this is brother Darkpaw. Suddenly, everything connected for him. These voice-thoughts were coming from the apprentices from the group of new cats!'  
'Listen,' he thought, not knowing how much they could hear, 'I need to talk to you urgently later. In private.'  
For some reason, when he thought this, the she-cat apprentice looked happy and thought, 'Wait until night, and then we can sneak out to talk. Also, can I get your name?'  
Littlepaw smiled. Sneaking out seemed exciting, and he felt he was ready for it.  
'Alright, and the name’s Littlepaw.'


End file.
